freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 032
The Warriors of Valhalla II is the thirty-second chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, second chapter of Zero Volume 8, and the second chapter of the Warriors of Valhalla Arc. Synopsis Gengo and Su-Na travel to Italy in search of Valkyries. A former Pandora must choose where she truly belongs. Summary Continuing their mission to locate potential Valkyrie candidates, Gengo Aoi and Su-Na Lee travel to Italy. Once there, the two share an evening meal together. As Su-Na enjoys the first-rate food, Gengo smugly deduces that she had not been entirely honest in her encounter with Christine Barnett. The Korean Pandora casually admits to activating her Volt texture for a second during the impact of Christine's strike, resulting in her broken ankle. Gengo jokes that he had a feeling that was the case considering he is well aware of how soft Su-Na's body is, embarrassing his bodyguard. Joking aside, Gengo seriously notes Christine's determination even in the face of her crushing defeat. Su-Na tries to nonchalantly agree, but Gengo see's through her act and guesses she went hard on Christine in order to make sure she was serious about participating in the project. Moving on, Gengo tells his bodyguard that he means to place her in command of the Vakyries, citing her current use of Plasma Stigmata. She informs Gengo that she is a poor teacher, but will do so if ordered. The two are then interrupted by the arrival of their beautiful waitress, Tiziana, who offers to refill Gengo's glass. Although momentarily caught off-guard, Gengo quickly recovers and happily accepts, which irritates Su-Na somewhat. The duo agree that the wine is delicious which gladdens Tiziana, who worried that it would not be to Gengo's taste. Surprised that someone would recognize him, Gengo questions Tiziana who reveals that she was once a Pandora at Genetics Panzer. She admits to having left after less than a year, due to her low compatibility rate. Even so, she maintains a great respect for the Pandora and for Gengo. Tiziana wistfully notes that being told she was compatible with stigmata was like a gift from god and although she didn't last long, her soul remains with her comrades. She states that simply being able to pour wine for someone she respects so much is fine. Su-Na asks for a glass as well, intending to toast Tiziana. Surprised, Tiziana moves to comply but accidentally spills some wine and then drops the bottle, which shatters. She timidly apologizes, but Gengo reassures her that no harm was done. Tiziana's boss storms over and begins apologizing on her behalf as Gengo again tries to downplay the accident. After Tiziana leaves, Gengo asks her boss to go easy on her, and offers to pay for the broken bottle if he will tell them how Tiziana has worked there. After dinner, Gengo and Su-Na head back home. Su-Na notes that it is rare for Gengo to show so much interest in a waitress and wonder if he plans on hitting on her later. Gengo casually admits how good an idea that is, as Tiziana is his type. Su-Na sulkily states that all Gengo cares about is the size of her breasts. Amused, Gengo assures his bodyguard that he likes regular sized ones like her's as well. Angered, Su-Na argues that it's not as if her's are small. Still pouting, the Korean Pandora asks Gengo why he doesn't go visit Tiziana after his meeting if he likes her so much. She tells him that Tiziana would probably be thrilled to be his secretary. Sobering, Gengo states that just like how Su-Na reigns above all other Pandora, Tiziana too must surely have a place where she belongs. He then humorously asks if Su-Na is just jealous, causing the Pandora to unconvincingly deny the accusation. Elsewhere, Tiziana is reprimanded and degraded by her boss for various screw ups. Noting that she is a Pandora drop out, he insinuates that the only reason she was hired was because of her looks. Reminding Tiziana of her father's debts, he begins to grope her. Tiziana throws him off when he insults the integrity of all Pandora, who risk their lives for the sake of mankind. Angered, he strikes Tiziana, who remains resolute and demands he apologize for looking down on all the blood, sweat, and tears shed by Pandora. The fight is suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Su-Na, who notes that Tiziana could easily get a huge lawsuit due to her boss' behavior. She declares that a Pandora never forgets her comrades, no matter how much time passes. Noting that he had insulted all of that, Su-Na casually lifts Tiziana's boss off the ground with one hand, happily pointing out what would happen if she squeezed a little harder. Tiziana quickly breaks it up, causing Su-Na to ask why she didn't resist earlier considering her training. Tiziana tearfully notes that not everything challenge can be solved with power, admitting that this was the only place that she could get a job. While she appreciates the help, she asks Su-Na to pretend nothing happened. Gengo quickly interjects, stating that such a challenge is small compared to Tiziana's determination. He asks if she'd like to take on a bigger challenge, such as fighting for mankind's sake once again. The following morning, Gengo sits in a cafe with Tiziana, alongside Su-Na. Tiziana questions Gengo on the nature of the Valkyrie Project, who explains that the goal is to allow non-compatible people to use stigmata. He goes further and states that all of mankind must help the Pandora shoulder the burden of war. Tiziana reveals that she hated herself for leaving her comrades on the battlefield and happily agrees to become a Valkyrie. While flying to their next destination, Su-Na notes that everything worked out even though they didn't get their original target. She wonders if it was fate, prompting Gengo to state that the Pandora, the Valkyries, and even meeting Tiziana was all part of a predetermined flow. Su-Na asks if this was the best outcome, teasing Gengo that Tiziana was his type after all. Gengo sheepishly asks if she's still mad, but jokingly chooses not to deny it. He finishes with the hope that things will continue to flow their way. Upon landing in Berlin, Su-Na remarks on the large amount of militarization present. She inquires why they are at a facility for Weapons Development, guessing that there must be new equipment that they need for the project. The two are suddenly approached by an APC, whose pilot greets Gengo. She introduces herself as Angela Dorothea Franca, confusing Su-Na. Event Notes *Gengo and Su-Na head to Italy on their mission to recruit women of talent for the Valkyrie Project. *After encountering the renowned scientist and his bodyguard, Tiziana Caldani decides to become a Valkyrie. *With Tiziana joining the project, Gengo and Su-Na head for Germany. Trivia *Tiziana Ferrari's real name is revealed to be Tiziana Caldani. See Also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters